Open My Heart
by Nathan's Your Killer
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They met Gray and Levy in middle school and met the others in high school. They are now 2nd years in Fairy Tail High. Ever since the two broke up with there boy/girlfriends, things have been crazy because Mira tries to get the two together. Couples: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Lamira.
1. I Broke Up For You

Chapter 1: I broke up for you

* * *

**Dragneel Household**

*RING RING*

A little cat pops on a pink headed boy's bed.

"Meow"*Bite*

"Ow!"

"Meow!" The cat jumps onto the drawer beside the bed standing next to the alarm clock. The alarm clock was a red dragon shaped clock. Natsu picked it because he loved mythical dragons especially red ones, it also had his favourite colour (hint red).

"Happy why did you have to wake me up?"

"Meow!"

"Okay okay okay I'll get ready just don't be so stubborn in the morning."

Natsu walked over to the bathroom which was connected to his room and brushed his teeth.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Natsu-nee are you in there?"

"Yes Wendy I just brushed my teeth."

"Momma made breakfast for you downstairs."

" 'kay I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes I just have to get changed."

"Okay."

Natsu got changed into his uniform even though he didn't look smart with his shirt not tucked in, not buttoning his top button and pulling the tie up 3 quaters. Natsu walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning Igneel and Grandine!" Natsu saying with full energy.

"Oh good morning Natsu." Grandine smiled when Natsu walked into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call us mom and dad." Igneel correcting Natsu in a calm way.

Natsu shrugged and walked over to the table and in 7 minutes he finished already

"Thanks for the meal Grandine! Bye Grandine and Igneel and see ya at school Wendy!"

The family waved bye to the young bloke

* * *

**Heartfilia Household**

*DING DONG*

"I'm coming!" Yelled the blonde young girl

"Yo Lucy ready to go to school?"

"Yeah just wait I need to get my bag."

_._

_._

_._

"Okay bye mom and dad!"

The two walks to school chatting about the latest news

"Natsu did you here about Elfman and Evergreen?"

"Oh yeah I heard that they went on a vaccation."

"mm and lots of people are saying it's their honeymoon!"

"No way I mean they're a couple but not a married one."

They both laughed.

"I heard that lots of people get married at Mira's age." Lucy being knowledgable

"Yeah wait so I can get married next year?"

"Yep and Elfman and Evergreen and the other couples." Lucy explaining to Natsu like a teacher.

"You know you should be a teacher Lucy."

"And you should be a lawyer Natsu."

"Yeah but since our parents have their own companies wee can't can we?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

They both walked sadly

"But we can still dream on right? Something like a back-up job." Natsu trying to cheer Lucy up which worked.

They both carried on walking

* * *

**Fairy Tail High**

The two walked through the main entrance and were greeted by the 1st years, their classmates and 3rd years. They finally got to the class even though there were a crowd of people surrounding them.

"Seriously why can't they leave us alone?" Natsu saying in annoyance

"Maybe because you two are famous around the school." Gray holding the school news that says 'Hot new Fairy Tail students got a promotion in the modeling career'

"Juvia thinks you two are amazing as well!"

"Thanks Juvia but this is a really big issue." Natsu sitting down on his desk and sighing.

"Yeah I won't be able to have a private lunch at this rate!" Lucy sitting down and leaning back on her chair.

"Cheer up Lucy and Natsu!" Erza walked up to Lucy and patted her head.

"Yeah at least you guys are popular not to mention your parents companies." Jellal lightly putting Natsu in a headlock.

"Yo Salamander!" Gajeel walking up to Natsu and Jellal.

"Whatdap Gajeel."

"Lily has been down for quite a while and Levy can't help me with the reason why so I'm here to ask you."

"It's probably because of the treatment you've been giving him lately. I mean you've been sulking all week."

"Well Levy's been working with Jet and Droy for a long time and..." Gajeel stared at Natsu realising he was showing Natsu his weak point 'love'.

"Dude she'll come to you and I'll keep your secret."

The boys in the class surrounded Natsu and his best friends while the girls surrounded Lucy and her friends talking.

"Hey Levy your in late." Lucy saying with a shock since Levy is always the first person to come into class

"Oh um I have problems right now."

"Really...is this problem about Gajeel?" Lucy smirking and the girls around her giggling

"Huh? W-why w-would you s-say that?" Levy started to blush when she heard the word 'Gajeel'

"Come on Levy we know, it's too obvious and your kinda lucky since his too dense to notice."

"Jeez Lucy you don't have to worry about anything since your dating Loke." Levy saying in jealousy

"I know but it feels weird when I'm around him."

"But Lucy why would you date him? I mean his a player!" Erza saying.

"He can be sweet sometimes and his only like dated nearly every girl in the 2nd year."

"Lucy! That's ALOT!" Erza shouting like Lucy's mad

"Juvia thinks that Erza is right!"

"So you're saying I should dump him?"

"YEAH!" Lucy's best friends saying and some of the people around here agreeing.

"Let me talk to Natsu about it since Loke is his friend." Lucy suggesting

The boys around Natsu admired him and are inspired by him since his the captain and of the soccer team, a model and the most popular kid in the school.

"Okay guys what do you what to hear today?" Natsu asking like he always does

"We want to hear about you and the track team's captain Lisanna's relationship!" Half of the boys saying and the other agreeing

"Fine, well firstly as I told you last week, we're dating and we're going on a date this weekend." Natsu saying naturallly.

"Hey Natsu why are you dating Lisanna? You know shes dating you for popularity right?" Gray asking as his worried

"I know I'm doing the same and she said she really wants to fall in love with me." Natsu chuckling a bit.

"Wow Natsu I didn't know you were that kind of guy?" A guy in the crowd said

"What are you talking about?" Natsu sitting straight in confusion.

"Well your a two timer right?"

"No! where did you here that from?" Natsu shocked but still had a confused face on.

"Well we always see you walking with Lucy and no one knows what happens before and after you go to school."

"I'm sorry but shes only my close and best friend and that's all there is in our relationship." Natsu trying to clear what might have been a rumor.

"Natsu! Can I have a word with you please?" Lucy walked over to the group of boys at the back.

"Uh sure Luce, talk to you guys later!" Natsu waved bye to the boys and walked to the middle of the room where Lucy was.

"What's uh wrong Lucy?"

"You know Loke...um..."

"What about Loke?"

"I have to-"

Loke and Lisanna walks through the door and walks over to Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey there sexy." Loke saying in a different tone

"Oh hi Loke."

"Sup Lis!" Natsu walked and embraced Lisanna.

"Hi Natsu." Then they broke the embrace.

"Hey since me and Lisanna's gonna go to a restaurant on the weekend why don't you two go too then it'll be a double date!"

"Well that's a deal then Natsu." Loke shaked Natsu's hand like a bussiness man.

* * *

**On the Weekend in the Restaurant**

"Hey Loke how's your family's restaurant doing?" Natsu trying to make conversation.

"It's actually doing great thanks for asking."

Everyone started talking for a couple of minutes.

"I need to go to the toilet for a while." Loke standing up ready to go.

"Now that you said it I need to go too!" Lisanna following after Loke.

"Wow now that I think of it, this double date is quite boring!" Natsu leaning back on the chair.

"This is one of the reasons why I hate double dates!" Natsu and Lucy starts laughing.

"They're taking too long!" Natsu complaining.

"I need to go to the loo now! "

"Now that you think of it me too."

The two walk to the toilet when they stopped in shock. There on the ground were Loke and Lisanna. The two were kissing all that time and are still kissing! They didn't even notice that Natsu and Lucy were there. Natsu and Lucy walked outside of the restaurant in misery.

"I need to break up with Lisanna." Natsu looking at Lucy seeing if she'd agree.

"I was going to break up with Loke anyway so this is the perfect chance but I can't believe he cheated on me."

"With my girlfriend, oh crap I think I'm dating a slut!"Natsu was in a panick.

"I think this will be the worse double date ever don't you Natsu."

"Yeah I agree!"

The two walked home.

"Listen Natsu."

"Okay I'm listening"

"I-I-I like you!"

"Huh?"

"I said I like you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry there isn't really much romance in this chapter**

**Please review :)**


	2. After Match

Chapter 2: Ater Match

**Drag****neel Household**

Natsu lay on his bed thinking about what happened early tonight and wasn't sure what his answer would be.

_**Flashback**_

_"Listen Natsu."_

_"Okay I'm listening"_

_"I-I-I like you!"_

_"Huh?" _

_"I said I like you!"_

_Natsu was shocked with what Lucy said. Natsu thought Lucy was joking until he saw her blushing bright red._

_"Uh Luce why would you like an immature guy like me?"_

_Lucy looked up at Natsu as if she was looking for a different answer._

_"I don't know. I just feel more relaxed around you the most and you're the only one I can trust."_

_"Maybe because I'm your best friend and you like me then this could effect our relationship in the future." Natsu became more serious than before._

_"Yeah I know about it but I do like you! I feel it!"_

_Natsu couldn't think what to do. He didn't even know what his own feelings for Lucy is yet._

_"Hey Luce can I think about it?"_

_"Um...yeah sure."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What am I suppose to do? I don't know what to say!" Natsu started rolling around on his bed then fell off.

*THUD*

Natsu heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Wendy came in opening the door.

"Natsu-nee are you okay?"

"Yeah but have you heard of knocking before opening the door?"

"Oh sorry Natsu-nee but I thought you might of been kidnapped."

Natsu got up and walked to Wendy.

"Don't you worry. Nothing can take me away so shouldn't be _that_ concerned." Natsu patted Wendy's head and gave her a warming smile.

"Okay Natsu-nee and do you want a snack is what momma said."

"Yeah sure I'm hungry!" Natsu was quite hungry since Loke and Lisanna _pretended _to go to the toilet and they didn't order. "Just wait let me make a phone call okay Wendy?"

**Heartfilia Household**

Lucy was at her desk trying to think about what happened. She was impatiently looking at her phone and wrote in her diary.

"Why did I have to say something so stupid! I didn't know what happened and what controlled me when I said it to Natsu!"

*DING DONG*

"I'm coming!" Lucy ran down her spiral stairs and walked over to the door and opened to find Loke.

"Baby why'd you leave so early?"

_"Oh yeah I forgot to tell Loke that we're breaking. Oh well I can say it now." Lucy thinking._

_"Listen Loke I have to te-"_

_Loke broke the talk with a kiss on Lucy's lips._

"I love you Lucy baby! I know what you're going to say and I want you to stay with me!"

"Loke? Why? How did you know?"

"Lis-Someone told me that you were going to break up with me."

"I should anyway! You kissed Lisanna and what made it worse was that she was Natsu's girlfriend!"

"Look, she kissed me! I was forced to kiss her! Please stay with me!"

Lucy thought about it and noticed if she dates Loke again then Natsu and her relationship can remain the same.

"Fine Loke but I don't want you to cheat on me again!"

Loke nodded and hugged Lucy then left.

**School**

Natsu walked to school alone today and for the past 1 week. He was really bored with no one to talk to. He remembered how fun it was just talk normally with Lucy but she wasn't here with him. Natsu got to school acting as cheery as his always been. It took him a 30 minutes to get to class with all the students asking for his autograph.

"Hey Flamehead!" Gray walked over to Natsu.

"Oh Icebrain what's up!"

"There you go on with the icebrain name"

"You started it first!" Natsu and Gray joked around then fist pumped each in respect.

"Hey Salamander!" a tall and huge guy stood infront of Natsu.

"Woah Gajeel you look so much like Laxus up close!"

"No I don't!" The 3 laughed in their little corner.

They were interupted by a messy Lucy.

"Lucy! Why are you so late!"

Natsu could see someone behind Lucy then noticed it was Loke. Just then he felt really jealous. _"I feel so torn why? I guess I do have feelings for Lucy but I can't tell her that!" _Natsu mentally slapped himself.

"So Natsu I heard you broke up with Lisanna!" Jellal jumped into the chat which surprised everyone. Then at a wrong time Lisanna came in which then some people dragged Lisanna to my area.

"Natsu is it true that you broke up with Lisanna?"

"Yes and are you some kind of papparazzi?"

Lucy heard on the conversation then held Loke's hand tight.

Loke let go of Lucy's hand and walked over to the crowd and then dragged Natsu by the collar then pulled him out to the other corner.

"Gajeel, Jellal and Gray cover me and Natsu."

"Yes sir!" the 3 said in sync.

"Natsu why are you breaking up with Lisanna?"

"Because she cheated on me with you! What else?"

"Listen that was just for one night! Never again!"

"I just can't believe that Lucy's still dating you! I guess I'm not truely her friend am I? I don't know anything about her." Natsu stopped listening to Loke and walked back to his chair blocking out everyone who tried to talk to him.

It's lunch now. Levy looked at Natsu then back at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy go cheer up your friend" Levy nudged Lucy.

"I don't think his in the mood though since he ignored Loke" Lucy was really uncomfortable because of what she and Natsu talked about and now that shes dating Loke again.

"Lucy your the only one to cheer him up! Go on and inspire!" Lucy was freaked out when she saw sparkles gleam in Erza's eyes then she nodded. Lucy walked up to Natsu in a very nervous way.

"H-hey Natsu! What's wrong?"

"Oh Lucy it's you!" Natsu gave Lucy a slight smile to show her that he was okay. "But I can't believe you'd still go out with Loke after him kissing Lisanna and...that..."

Lucy stood there frozen for quite awhile then awoke from it.

"Anyway I don't care anymore, I'm going to focus on my career, my family business and the soccer team in my life starting now." Natsu went to everyone in the class who were soccer players and took them out of the class for a practise match against Sabertooth High. Jellal, Gajeel, Loke, Gray, Jet and Droy followed Natsu to the pitch.

"Guys do you want to watch the boys play against our rival?" Erza said with those sparkley eyes again. It definately creeped everyone out.

"Sure then but lets call Mira and Cana to come too." Juvia and Levy agreed to the plan and Lisanna said she'd come on but would leave after the first goal.

**Fairy Tail High Soccer Pitch**

Lucy and the girls sat on the bleachers and on the opposite side they could see some of Sabertooth's supporters. Fairy Tail's side was full since Natsu and the gang participated. Fairy Tail had a red uniform while Sabertooth had a blue uniform. Natsu wearing the captain's band was a foward with Gray, Jellal, Jet and Loke were the midfielders, Laxus, Gajeel and Bickslow were the defenders and Freed was the goal keeper. Natsu walked up to the Sabertooth's team captain.

"Nice to play with you guys again Sting. No hard feelings who wins the tournament okay?" They both shaked hands.

"Okay but I do want to settle that Sabertooth _is _the best soccer team in all of Fiore."

"Not a chance Sting!"

The match started with a kickoff. Lisanna left after 20 minutes of the game since Natsu's team were the first to score. There were lots or cheering, now it came to half time, the team went off to cool in the locker room and the girls went to help them.

"You guys! Cheers! You got the first point and is leading!"

"Mira you should know that we _only _scored 1 point and they can take that 1 point away!" Laxus stressed out.

"Come on Laxus you're really doing your best! I mean we haven't let in a single goal!" natsu cheered up Laxus with his cheery leadership.

Gajeel walked over to Levy and they started talking.

"Hey Gajeel"

"Sup Levy...Do you want to go eat dinner later?"

"Yes!" They both stared into each others eyes. They were interupted.

"Gajeel don't hit on girls before the second half!" Jellal said as his co captain.

"Come on Jellal let him have fun for awhile I mean Sabertooth is tough and you should have fun as well." Natsu tried to cover for Gajeel.

"Fine Natsu." Jellal walked over to Erza and they started talking.

"Yo Natsu!"

"Hey Gray, I think I just found 2 new couples"

"Dude no way! Gajeel and Levy? Jellal and Erza?"

"We should get them together."

"Seriously?"

"Hey I want my team to be happy."

Natsu and Gray had a plan which made Lucy suspicious but she didn't care.

"Cana wheres Loke?"

Natsu walked up to Lucy.

"If you want to know where Loke is his gone out of the locker room with some Sabertooth chick...oh shit it's a Sabertooth CHICK! Guys Loke's been set up! Hurry let's go!"

The team ran out of the locker room leaving all the girls behind. The girls could her Natsu and his team arguing with Sabertooth outside in the hallway. So the girls went out to see.

"Rogue let us in!"

"I'm sorry but Fairy Tail people can't come in."

"You have Loke in there, LOKE ARE YOU IN THERE!"

"Give him back!" Gray was shouting.

Then Sting came out carrying Loke by the shirt.

"This guy came sneaking into our room and was hitting on my girlfriend!"

Natsu took Loke out of Sting's hands.

"I'm sorry Sting it's just this guy is...well...he likes fooling around with girls even though he has a GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu screamed in Loke's ear.

"Okay okay it was just for fun and come on I'm tired."

Natsu dragged Loke back to the locker room with his team. Lucy was torn up by what Loke did and ran back to the locker room trying to look like she didn't know what happened.

Natsu started yelling at Loke. "I can't believe that you're hitting on another girl when you're dating my best friend!"

"I thought you're not best friends since you don't know her well."

Lucy overheard the coversation and walked up to the crowd and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Luce. It's just that Loke won't be playing soccer for a while."

The team went on the pitch with Loke as a sub and Droy replacing him. In the end Fairy Tail won by 3-2.

**Fairy Tail Party Hall**

"Natsu that was a close call but with your leadership we won!" Laxus patted on Natsu's back.

"Thanks but it was all Jellal's doing since his the playmaker"

"Heck it's everyone's doing!" Gray raised a drink up high.

"No alchol though."

All of them laughed. "CHEERS!"

Principle Makarov came in.

"Yeah let's drink some beer! It's on me!"

"We're going to the nationals! Cheers!" Natsu screamed with beer in his hand.

Gajeel went over to see Levy.

"So Gajeel congradualations!"

"Thanks but a still want to kick some more Saberbutts!"

"That's the beer talking isn't it?"

"Well yes but I know that this isn't." Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and kissed her with her kissing him back. Natsu noticed and started cheering for them with everyone joining in. Gajeel gave them a success sign and walked to a seat with Levy talking.

"Well Natsu you were right with Gajeel and Levy but I wonder about Jellal and Erza?"

"Don't worry I'll set that up now. Just watch."

Natsu walked up to Jellal and whispered something then Jellal nodded. Natsu then walked to the direction of where Lucy and her friends except for Lisanna and Levy.

"Erza,"

"What is it captain?"

"I don't like the name captain and- Wait that's not what I came here for."

"You want me to go out with you?" She chuckled a bit.

"Ha ha very funny no but what's wrong with dating me?!"

"Not my type?"

"Anyway do you like Jellal?"

"Huh?" Erza blushed a bit.

"Ohhhh so you do huh?" Natsu smirked.

"You like Jellal don't you?"

"I-I-I think."

"If you don't tell me then I won't tell you what Jellal feels."

"Fine I do!"

Natsu walked away then came back with Jellal.

"Go on Jellal. Say what you feel."

"But!"

"This is and order from the captain!"

Natsu gave the girls let-the-two-be-alone look. Then walked back to Gray.

"I bet that this is going to be a success!"

"I don't know I mean what if-"

The two saw Jellal and Erza kiss. Then Natsu grinned to prove his point.

"Fine you win Natsu."

Gray walked away and headed towards Juvia to talk to her about ice and water. Then Natsu saw Lucy walking over to Loke. _"I bet Loke's gonna get dumped!" _Nastu then drank his beer.

"Um Loke?"

"Oh babe hey!"

"I really need to talk to you"

"Yeah sure! Anything for you!"

"We need to break up like now" Lucy looked really upset that she didn't want to look at Loke.

"Great so I get beat up by Sting, got banned from playing soccer 'for a while' by Natsu and now get dumped by you?"

"Yeah that's basically the story Loke, I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter anyway cause I'm dating Lisanna now" Loke walked away in a stroppy mood and passing Natsu.

"Woah what's the matter with that guy?" Natsu brought Lucy a beer.

"Thanks Natsu and I broke up with Loke"

"I know that"

The 2 laughed and talked for a while. A couple of minutes later Laxus and Mira walked up to them.

"Laxus are you drunk?"

"No...way! Capfin!"

"I'm sorry but Laxus is drunk and I need your help to take Laxus to the car." Mira was struggling to hold Laxus.

"Yeah sure we were going to go home anyway" Lucy agreed to Natsu.

**Outside the School**

Natsu carried Laxus all the way to Laxus' car and put him down in the back seat.

"So Mira are you and Laxus dating?"

"Oh um...I guess you can say that?"

"I see so now there are 4 couples."

"4? whose the other 3?"

"First is Elfman and Evergreen, then Gajeel and Levy and then Jellal and Erza"

"So you learnt my skills huh?"

"You retired now I will matchmake people"

Mira looked at Natsu and Lucy then whispered something into Natsu's ear to make him blush then drove off.

**Walking home**

"It's been quite a while since we got to walk home together right?"

"Yeah we used to walk to school together too"

Natsu stopped when he remembered something important.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I have something to tell you, something important..."

**Gajeel and Levy and Jellal and Erza are finally couples!**

**What is Natsu going to say?**

**Please review!**


	3. Lucy's Disappearance

Chapter 3:Lucy's Disappearance

_Previous chapter_

_"It's been quite a while since we got to walk home together right?"_

_"Yeah we used to walk to school together too"_

_Natsu stopped when he remembered something important._

_"What's wrong Natsu?"_

_"I have something to tell you, something important..."_

**Continuing...**

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy stopped after Natsu and tilted her face to the side.

"It's about what you said a few days ago..."

"A few days ago..." Lucy questioned then remembered making her whole face light up bright red.

"I...Lucy! Are you okay?"

"What? I'm okay why?"

"Well your face is bright red I think you have a cold!" Natsu put his head against Lucy's then let go feeling uncomfortable.

"uh-um Natsu I'm fine! It's just nothing." _"Natsu is so ~dense~"_

"Good so um...about what I was going to say."

Lucy then stood still and looked at Natsu.

"I didn't get to answer back at the well when we were going home."

"Um.. you don't really have to reply to that-"

"I actually have to because is were our relationship might start or end and I want to say..." Suddenly before Natsu could say anything, he got wacked in the head with a wooden board. For 9 hours, all he could see was pitch black but then he saw an image of Lucy being unconscious and taken away by some dudes.

**Hospital**

He woke up first seeing what he thought were 2 people holding maybe a needle but it was all a blurr to him then he fell to sleep. A couple of hours later he awoke to a sight of his soccer team and the girls but it was missing 3 people.

"Natsu you're finally awake!" Jellal said then patted his head.

"I'm lucky I found you in time!" Gray said with relief.

Wendy ran in the room with Igneel and Grandine. "Natsu nee! I'm glad you're alive-I mean here!"

"Wait guys...Wheres Loke, Lisanna and...Lucy?"

His friends looked at each other.

"Natsu we don't know where they are but all we know is that Lucy's in trouble." Erza put cupped her hands on Natsu's hands.

"How come?" Natsu made a worried look.

"I found this lying next to you on the pavements." Gray gave Natsu a scrunched up piece of paper. Natsu opened it to see the words written in it.

_Natsu_

_We have Lucy Heartfilia as our hostage_

_We know how precious she is to you_

_Come to the habour at 8pm at this date:_

Half of the paper was ripped up.

"L-L-Lucy's kidnapped?" Natsu looked up at Gray for answers.

"All I know is that you have until tomorrow night so just relax for a while." Natsu calmed down a tiny bit.

"How can I calm down knowing my best friend is kidnapped and might get killed!" Natsu got up from his hospital bed.

"For now Natsu, lets take you home and call the police to find her." Igneel said taking Natsu out of the room with Grandine and Wendy walking behind him.

The others looked at each other.

"Why would someone want Natsu and kidnap Lucy?" Gray sad in confusion.

"I don't know but Lucy _is_ Natsu's only weakness." Jellal pointed out.

"Only Sabertooth and us know that though. And Sabertooth wouldn't be that evil I mean we're friendly rivals. Right?" Lacux said with question.

"This must mean that someone in our school did this." Gajeel said giving the boys eye messages then nodded.

"Oi guys you look like detectives." Levy said.

"That's just...sad." Mira Jane said with sympathy.

The boys came back to normal.

"A-Anyway lets go." They all agreed and walked out.

**Natsu**

Natsu got home and walked straight up to his room without saying a word.

"Why?Why?WHY?" He shoved a pillow at his face.

"I was going to tell her as well...but...shes gone...I have to go!"

Then a knock came on Natsu's door.

"Go away!" Grandine didn't listen and just walked in.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Well Happy wanted to come in and I have a message from for dad."

Natsu took Happy and sat up on his bed.

"What did he say?" Grandine then looked sad.

"You can't go tomorrow was what he said."

"Why?"

"Because the police will deal with it."

"But..."

"I'm sorry." Then Grandine gave Natsu a piece of note and walked out.

Natsu took the note and read it:

_Follow what your heart desires_

_and you'll find your happiness_

_even if Igneel won't support you_

_I will help and support you_

_Grandine_

Natsu smiled then went downstairs to see Igneel talking to the cops. Then when they left he ran back to his room and took his phone out and called the police. -Um...sorry but you can cancel the rescue team...thanks-

Natsu then walked over to his desk and sat down coming up with a plan to rescue Lucy.

**Lucy 4 hours before Natsu woke up**

Lucy woke up to see a group of people surrounding her with bats, guns and crowbars. She wanted to run and scream but her mouth was taped and she was tied up from top to bottom. A tall man walked up to her with a grin.

"So you're finally awake little girl." He was tapping his bat on his hand. Lucy widdened her eyes in terror then a short person with orange hair made his way through the crowd.

"Dad don't be too harsh on her." She couldn't believe it! She was so shocked.

"Oh son I was just messing about." The man pointed at 2 people. "You two boys bring the girl up to the 35th room." The two nodded then grabbed the tied up Lucy up. On the 35th room, Lucy could see a room with the wallpaper covered in white. She could feel someone behind her.

"Hey Lucy long time no see." The boy untied the rope around me and ripped the tape off.

"Loke what's going on here?" I was still sitting on the floor when Lisanna came in and closed the door.

"Hello there Lucy." Lucy held Lisanna by the waist.

"Why am I here?"

"It's payback Lucy."

"For who?"

"That stupid pink headed boy! He ruined everything now im getting back at him." Lisanna continued after Loke.

"Once he comes here tomorrow night...We'll get him!"

"Wait wait wait. When did you guys start dating? Tell me tell me!"

Loke and Lisanna looked at Lucy in confusion.

"So you matter about our relationship more then Natsu coming to rescue you?" Loke said.

"_sigh_ Well this is more fun to talk about so yeah!"

Lisanna laughed.

"Blonde girls _are_ dumb!"

"Hey! We are _so _not!"

"Yeah...right"

Loke and Lisanna walked out of the room locking it then Lucy walked over to a bed and slept on it.

Whispering

_"Natsu...Save me!"_

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter!**

**I have been busy but I finally had time.**

**I hope you enjoy the drama right now!**


	4. Too Late

Chapter 4: Too late

_Previous Chapter_

_Lisanna laughed._

_"Blonde girls are dumb!"_

_"Hey! We are so not!"_

_"Yeah...right"_

_Loke and Lisanna walked out of the room locking it then Lucy walked over to a bed and slept on it._

_Whispering_

_"Natsu...Save me!"_

* * *

**~The next morning~**

*RING RING*

"Meow!"

"OW!" Natsu got up from his bed with a scratch on his face.

"Wow thanks Happy now I have to go school with a scratch on my face. Lucy's gonna...laugh at...me." Natsu started frowning then looked at his desk. The on the table was a plan to get Lucy back. All he needed was help, someone who knew the areas of the place and a better plan than his cartoon drawing plan.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Natsu-nee! Breakfast is downstairs!"

"Okay Wendy!"

Brush

Brush

Brush

Changing

Changing

Changing

Natsu ran down the stairs to see his family eating.

"Morning Grandine, Igneel." As usually, Igneel letchered Natsu about calling him 'dad'.

"I'm going to school now." Natsu waved goodbye to his family then ran out the door. He walked to school alone and sad again. He got to the front gate of the school, he saw his friends waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray shouted happily.

"Yo Gray, Gajeel and Jellal!" Natsu ran up to them. Everyone acted as if nothing happened yesterday and the whole school day past. The bell rang and Natsu packed his bag up turning his head to the empty seat Lucy used to sit in. I frowned then walked out the room.

"Natsu! Wait up!" I heard Loke say.

"Loke, it's been a while...you did hear about Lucy right?"

Loke became sad and looked like he was going to cry. "Y-yeah...who would do such a thing to her? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save her! Shes my best friend..." Loke gave a little smirk when Natsu left.

Natsu came home and packed his bags to rescue Lucy. He got everything he needed.

*BEEP BEEP*

Natsus phone rang so he picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Natsu? Is that you?"_

_"Yeah...What is it Sting?"_

_"I heard about what happened to Lucy, I thought I'd help."_

_"You can! Help me beat up those bastards who took her"_

_"Great! I come to the place at in a few minutes! See you there man!"_

Natsu hung up the phone. Then looked at the clock, he had about 30 minutes. He decided to eat.

* * *

**Harbor and Abandoned Warehouse**

He then left the house quietly and got to the harbor to see an abandoned warehouse. Suspecting that he would see her in the warehouse. Sting was there already with his motorbike smiling.

"Hey, you took your time! I was waiting for a couple of minutes."

"No one told you to come early anyways."

"Hmph! Let's get this on with then, so what do we do?"

"I go through the bac and you go through the front! Please distract them for me."

"Yes sir! Let's get going then!" Sting ran to the front of the warehouse and Natsu went to the back. It was clear then Natsu heard gunshots, he ran up the stairs and to a window to see the inside. He saw Sting covered in blood on the floor.

"No...no...Sting..." He had to move on and ran to every room until he bumped into Loke and Lisanna.

"W-what are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh deary my, you caught us, we kidnapped Lucy. What you gonna do about it? Theres millions of us and one of you." Loke smirked and a bunch of gang memebers surrounded Natsu.

"Holy crap!" Natsu started charging at every single one of them. It took him a nearly an hour to get them on the floor, he then took some guy's crowbar and pointed it to Loke.

" .Lucy?"

"Why don't we fight and then I'll tell you."

"You're on!" Natsu and Loke started fighting. **A/N: I was too lazy to write out their fight. Sorry guys! **Natsu dodged Loke's move then Natsu slammed Loke in the face with the crowbar. Loke dropped to the floor and Lisanna ran to him.

"Where is she Loke!"

"In...the...white...room."

Natsu didn't wait for anything, he just ran, ran with all his might to Lucy. The girl of his dreams! Natsu found the white room, he opened it.

*CREAK*

Natsu was in horror, he dropped to the floor. All he saw was a piece of note, a couple of blood stains and nothing else. Someone stole her, Natsu was furious! He took the note and read it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I guess you're still alive huh?_

_I bet you're wondering where your beloved friend is._

_Don't go asking Loke, I took the girl without him knowing_

_I have the blondie, you don't have to matter._

_Why would I steal her would be your question._

_It's simple, I want to crush and hurt you like what you did to me. I am going to forcefully get married to Lucy, crush your heart and win our little war._

_From a VERY special friend._

Natsu scrunched up the note with anger, he spent all night figuring out the plan to rescue Lucy but when he made a success, she was gone! Again!

* * *

**~Time Skip-Next day~**

Natsu left the house in a stroppy mood, he didn't talk about last night or even speak to his family, he just ignored them. Then he walked to the school hoping to enjoy it when he stood in shock at the front gate. It Loke and Lisanna, the bastards who kidnapped Lucy along with their 'friends.'

"N-Natsu! Please don't hit me!" Loke said as soon as he saw the angry pink head.

"Don't worry Loke, I'm not angry at you right now."

"Oh thank gods!" Loke let out a sigh of relief, then he got a text message on his phone. He opened it and looked at his screen in shock.

"N-Natsu!" Loke tapped Natsu's multiply of times.

"What?" Natsu looked at the screen which made his eyes and mouth widen.

"L-Lucy! Why is she-What is she-How come shes there?" Natsu said then dropped to his feet.

_Lucy is at Sabertooth? She's wearing Sabertooth's uniform! What's happening?_

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
